Zombot Tomorrow-tron
The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is the boss of the Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is battled in Day 25. During the battle, it can summon all Far Future zombies except for the Future Flag Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, the Disco-tron 3000, and the Disco Jetpack Zombie. The plants given via the conveyor belt are Laser Beans, Blovers, Citrons, and Infi-nuts. 3 red and 3 green Power Tiles are also given via the conveyor belt. The Zombot Tomorrow-tron is capable of vaporizing Power Tiles through its infamous missile attacks. Alamanac Entry Zombot Tomorrow-tron TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry The Power Tile crushing creation from the Far Future Special: Missile attacks can destroy Power Tiles When Dr. Zomboss is nestled into the comfy folds of his futuristic cerebral control pod he almost finds it hard to be evil. Of course once he sees a lawn full of happy plants that puts him right back where it needs to be, hungry and evil. Overview The Zombot Tomorrow-tron absorbs approximately 1000 damage where in it degrades first at 334, 667 at the second time and finally 1000 hit points before surrendering. Attacks *Prepares a barrage of missiles when Power Tiles are present on the lawn. *The Zombot will also charge towards the Player's House, killing all Plants and Zombies on 2 rows next to each other. *While not attacking, it will summon a set of zombies to deal with the Player's plants. Strategies *First, plan where to put the Power Tiles. Then, plan which plants should be placed on the power tiles. Beware though, as they will be destroyed when Dr. Zomboss fires his missiles. *E.M.Peach and Magnifying Grass (which needs sun) are not given. Therefore plan at your best. Stall the zombies instead with Laser Bean's or Citron's Plant Food ability. Keep in mind that Laser Bean works well as it can obliterate machines with ease while Citron can topple one. *Infi-nuts should be used on the first phase. It becomes useless on second and third phases. *Save your Blovers for first and third phases of the Zombot's health. No need to waste one for thrown Bug Bot Imps. Otherwise you'll risk chances during third phase. *Like any other Zombots it's divided into three healths and statuses. Depending on its status, it will summon more zombies and use its charge attack. **Green Condition - Future Zombies and its Conehead and Buckethead variants, Jetpack Zombies, and Shield Zombies are only summoned. You don't need to use Blovers yet as Jetpacks are only summoned in few numbers. Farm for Plant Food first for the next phase or you'll risk a Lawn Mower. **Yellow Condition - Gargantuar Primes and Bug Bot Imps are now summoned. Lasers can be of threat at this moment and you might lose two rows of plants by chance. Feed the Citron with Plant Food to deal with Gargantuar Primes while Laser Beans for compressed zombies. Zombies are tend to be compressed together when summoned in this phase. **Red Condition - Mecha-Football Zombies are finally summoned and Gargantuar Primes and Bug Bots are discarded from the field, Shield Zombies and Jetpack Zombies will come back. At this moment you have to dispose of the Mecha-Footballs first or you'll lose your line of defenses. Use the excess Blovers you have kept during the first condition. *As always, stall the zombie which is the highest threat. *Save your Plant Foods for Emergency purposes. *Power ups and Mower Launch are your last resort options. Gallery Imge.jpg|Dr. Zomboss dialogue HereHeIs.png|Unplayed Day 25 IMG_0318.png|Almanac Entry Decapitated.png|Dr. Zomboss arriving in the Zombot Tomorrow-tron ReadyToFight.png|Zombot Tomorrow-tron gaining its health before battle Zombot Tomorrow-Tron.jpg|MrAnthony899 current strategy. Defatet the Zomboss Far Future Day 25.PNG|The Far Future Day 25 (after defeat) Tomorrow-tronPromotion.jpg|Advertisement for the Zombot Tomorrow-tron Future zombie and his variants.PNG|The Future Zombie and his variants being teleported by Zombot Tomorrow-tron. Tomorrow-tron.jpg|Battling Zombot Tomorrow-tron.|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tomorrow-tron.jpg Video Far Future Day 25 - Zomboss - Zombot Tomorrow-Tron - Plants vs Zombies 2 new update|Far Future Day 25 - Zomboss - Zombot Tomorrow-Tron Trivia *Unlike the other Zombots, the mechanical feet are already present on the lawn when the level starts. *The Zombot Tomorrow-tron WILL NOT launch any missiles if the player don't use Power Tiles or don't place plants on Power Tiles. *Zomboss' cockpit has a futuristic protection glass, like an UFO. *It slightly resembles the head of the original Zombot from Plants vs. Zombies. *When it targets Power Tiles, the color and symbol of the Power Tiles will appear on its eye. *In the battle, some plants are only recieved numerically. You will only receive ten Citrons at a time. However if one dies, a new one will appear. While Laser Beans are unlimited. *Oddly, Citron's plant food attack was mentioned that it can destroy a machine in one shot, but in this battle, if you use this attack on Dr. Zomboss’s Zombot, which is a machine, it won’t instantly kill it, probably because it would be too easy that way. Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Bosses Category:Non-Eating Zombies